This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Specific Aims of our Center of Biomedical Research Excellence are: (1) Expand the critical mass of of investigators in the cell biology of obesity/diabetes research;(2) mentor junior faculty displaying great promise in setting priorities and multi-tasking, critical thinking, hypothesis formulation, experimental planning, oral and written communication, laboratory management, and career planning;(3) implement evaluation criteria for junior investigators that increases their odds for acquiring continuous independent RO1 funding;(4) foster a collaborative and interactive research environment in which junior investigators may conduct nationally recognized research, and (5) strengthen the research infrastructure for obesity/diabetes research by establishing a Cell Biology Core and by increasing support for the Genomics Core at PBRC. The overall goal of our COBRE program is to graduate our junior scientists to independent funding and increase retention of these promising young scientists at PBRC and within Louisiana.